A life with Andy Douglas 2: Meet the Parents
by Nessa0421
Summary: After surviving Helen, will Vanessa and Andy be able to survive Vanessa's parents? A/N still workin on the chap thing and i still own nothing but the OCs


Chapter 1

" I can't believe it. I mean, we just got through with all the Helen drama now this!" I was pacing in front of the couch of Andy's living room the Tuesday we got back from our vacation.

Andy watched me go back and forth. He shook his head and grabbed my arm, pulling me down next to him. "Babe, you're makin' me dizzy. Would you relax! We have been dating for a little over six months now, did you expect your parent to just let you date a guy they haven't met?"

"No but, you know why I am nervous. My dad is going to go all military on you and my mom, well she's goin to turn into a police chief with her investigation," I let out a scream and ducked my head onto Andy's chest. "Promise me one thing, you'll be nice and be the gentleman you were the night we met,"

"Alright I promise," Andy took my hand and kissed it. I smiled and looked into his chocolate brown eyes. How could I doubt that he would handle my parents well? He's a great people person, unlike me, and knows how to make a great first impression.

I shook my head and got up from the couch. I walked into the kitchen and pondered what I was going to have for lunch. I heard Andy walk up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. He kissed my cheek and I relaxed. " I only have three days to prepare you for the hurricanes called Candice and David."

Chapter 2

My parents have been divorced since I was 12. They really never did anything together unless it involved my brother or I so meeting Andy must have been a big deal. I walked into my apartment later that day. I threw my bag down by the coffee table and walked over to my phone. I had four messages.

Message 1: "Hey its Marissa. I was just checkin in to see how your vacation went. Did ya get a tan? Call me when you get a chance, bye."

Message 2: "Hey it Alex, I was callin to see if you knew Amy's schedule. Oh yeah you're on vacation. Just scratch the message than bye! Oh and how was Hawaii? I'll get off the phone now, bye."

I laughed to myself. "That Alex Shelley!" I said out loud

Message 3: "Hi Vanessa, its me, Mr. Jameson. I was wondering when you were planning to come in and picked up your work from your vacation week. Give me a call and if you don't get around to it, I'll see you on Thursday. Bye."

Message 4" Hey Peanut, I was callin to make sure everything was set for Saturday.

Call me back soon okay?"

I picked up the phone and dialed my mother's number. After the second ring she picked up.

"Hello," my mom said in to the phone.

"Hey Mommy, it me. I was returning your call about Saturday," I started.

For the next half an hour we talked about everything from her visit to my schoolwork. Then she brought up the topic I really didn't want to talk about with her, Andy.

"So how old is he again?"

"He's 29 Ma," I said as I twirled my hair around my finger trying to distract myself.

"And what does he do?"

" He wrestles for TNA, I told you all this already!"

" Hey don't get mad at me, I just want to make sure he isn't a criminal"

"I know Mommy but ya got to trust me. He's a great guy and I love him so _PLEASE_ don't mess this up." I begged over the phone.

"Alright I won't. Give this speech to ya father too! Got to go," My mom to me from her house in Boston.

"A 'right bye," I hung up and placed the phone back on the hook and lay down on the couch. "I hope this is all worth it," I mumbled to myself and drifted into a deep sleep.

Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning to a knocking, no banging, on my front door. I dragged my sleepy body to the door and looked into my peephole. I saw Andy standing there next to Chase. I unlocked the door and collapsed back onto the couch.

"Why are you so tired?" Chase questioned, closing the door.

"Do you realize that I am in med school, have a wrestler for a boyfriend and my parents are coming to meet him? Oh, and make sure you lock the door," I said as I turned over, pulling the blanket over my head.

Chase blushed and locked the door. Andy scooped me off the couch and sat me in his lap. He ran his hands through my hair and turned my face to his.

"If having me as a boyfriend is so stressful to you, I think I'll just..,"

"No! I was just pointing out the fact," I said sheepishly. I looked Andy in his eyes and he stared back at me. Andy leaned into me and kissed me.

"Guys!" Chase practically screamed breaking the kiss. Andy jumped knocking me onto the floor. I let out a scream as my head hit the coffee table.

"Baby, I'm so sorry!" Andy leapt off the couch and rush to my side.

"Its okay," I grabbed his hand and stood up. I sat down next to Andy and balled up in the blanket once again. "So…. why are you guys here any way?"

"I thought that it would be a good idea if Andy got a little interview practice," Chase leaned back in his chair as if he was the all mighty god of knowledge.

"That's a good idea. Okay, it think this is what my parents will be asking, ready Andy," I said as I faced him on the couch.

"Sure!"

So until noon I gave Andy test question and he answered. He did well until we came to the question I feared he would answer wrong.

"So Andy, why are you with Vanessa?" I asked posing as my father.

" Well, Vanessa is the most beautiful girl I have ever met. She loves wrestling and loves to party,"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I screamed hitting him on the arm," You never bring up parting habits when you talk to parents, never, understand!" Andy nodded and put his head in his hands.

"Baby I'm sorry. I just want to make sure this thing goes well okay? I didn't mean to hit you," I cradled Andy in my arms and kissed the top of his head. "Let's try it again,"

For the rest of the day I thought of questions to ask and Andy answered them. Chase fell asleep in the chair so Andy and I talked and napped on and off for the rest of the afternoon.

Chapter 5

As I rushed down the crowded hallway at the end of the day the next day, my cell phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Hello" I said as I fumbled with my car keys.

"Hello," Chase said back, a hint of distress in his voice.

"Chase, what's wrong?" I asked as I shut my car door.

"It's Andy, he's gone!"

I froze. My whole world stopped turning around me. Everything went silent. I couldn't feel anything. The sound of my car keys hitting the floor woke me up.

"What do mean he's gone?" I screamed at Chase. "He just up and disappeared?"

"Yeah. I..I came home from the gym and his car was gone. I thought nothing of it until I got to his room and saw his suitcase gone and half of his dresser was empty. This all happened last night and he's still not home!"

"No, it can't be! Not my baby no!" I placed my head on the steering wheel and cried.

I lifted my head at the sound of a honking horn. It was black outside and the flash of headlights blinded me. I saw Amy and Alex drive up next to me. Amy hopped out of the car and ran to my door. She opened the door and hugged me.

"He's gone," I whispered as a single tear fell from me eye.

"I know, Chase called and told me and Marissa,"

She took my keys and volunteered to drive me home. I said that I wanted to go and wait for Andy with Chase. Amy nodded and pulled me out the car and placed me in the passengers seat.

Later that night, Chase and I waited for any messages from Andy. Chase paced the room, biting his nails. I stared blankly into the distance. The phone's loud shriek shattered the silence.

"Hello" I said weakly.

"Hey Baby"

"Andy? Oh my god, where are you?"

"I'm at home in Kentucky. I'm sorry I left with out telling anyone but I needed to talk to my dad. I had something that was bugging me and I didn't know what to do about it."

"Well baby, why didn't you talk to me?" I questioned feeling Andy's pain.

"Because it was about you," Andy said as his voice dropped.

"Well what about me?"

"I can't tell you."

"Andy why not? You leave me alone and don't tell me where your going, and then you would even tell me why you left?" I yelled into the receiver.

"I can't tell you!" Andy yelled back.

"Why not?"

"Because, I was gonna ask you to marry me!" I was stunned. "I didn't know how you would respond and it was killin' me. So I came home to relax and see what my dad thought. I thought I would be asking you on my knee but it didn't happen that way did it?"

I sat in a state of shock on the other end. "Ma.. ma..ma… marry you?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry I wasn't home to ask you. I planned it totally different in my head but.."

"Don't you want to know what my answer is?' I cut him off.

"Yeah" he replied in a seductive voice.

"Yes, I will marry you!"

**Chapter 6**

I stood next to Chase in the airport waiting nervously awaiting Andy's plane to land. I bit my nails as looked over at Chase who was absentmindedly sipping his coffee.

"Chase, are you the least bit interested that Andy's comin home?" I said as I sat down next to him at the gate

"I am but it really early and you know that I'm not a morning person," Chase stood up and walked over to the trashcan to throw his cup away.

I looked to my left and saw Andy walking out of the tunnel. I hopped up and ran to him. "Welcome home, babe!" I said as I hugged him.

"Hey, let's go home so I can do this proposal thing right, ok?"

"Oh my gosh!" Amy said as she grabbed my hand, " How did he pay for that?!"

I smiled as Amy, Marissa and Traci all stood over me looking at my princess cut diamond ring. It was Friday evening, the day before my parents got into town and we were all at my place. I looked over at Andy. He smiled at me but in his eyes I could see he was having a mental breakdown on the inside. "Hey, um guys can I have to use the bathroom," I said as I grabbed Andy and ran for my bedroom. I closed the door.

"Vanessa, I don't think I can do this," Andy looked at me with sad eyes.

"Do what? Talk to my parents. Come on Andy, I'll be sitting right there," I said as I sat next to him on my bed.

Andy looked at me. I could see the tears. He put his head in his hands. I watched his body shake as he sobbed. I kissed the top of his head and walked to the door. As I walked out, everyone's head snapped towards me. Chase looked up from the photo album that I always leave on the coffee table.

"Is everything alright?" Chase asked as he walked close to me.

"Yeah," I lied, "I'm sorry that this is so short notice but Andy and I need to be alone. I'm sorry but you guys have to go home now,"

With shocked expressions, everyone pick up their stuff and left. Chase pulled me aside as he left.

"If there's anything I can do, let me know. K?" Chase looked as lost and confused as Andy did.

"Okay," I said as I hugged him.

Chapter 7

I walked back into my room and closed the door. Andy looked up at me. His eyes were red and his nose was running. I handed him a tissue as I sat next him. I wrapped my arm around him and leaned into his ear. " Andy, have you notice that we always have breakdowns at each other houses."

Andy laughed and looked at the ceiling. " I notice too. Why can't have a real job or just be a regular 29 year old. I think it would be so much easier to talk to your parents."

"Well if you were, I would have never met you," I grabbed Andy's hand and I kissed his cheek. Andy smiled and held me in his arms. " I mean think about it. We met at one of your shows. If you had a normal job I would never run into you," I said as I walked over to turn the light on.

Before I turned the knob, Andy grabbed my hand. He smiled and pulled me away from the light. Andy pulled me closer. He looked at me and brought his lips closer to mine. I met his lips with my own and closed my eyes thanking god for the angel he gave me.

Chapter 8

My alarm woke me up with a loud screech. I slammed the off button and looked out my window. I ran my hands through my hair and let out a groan. Today was Saturday and in two hours I had to pick up my parents. I picked up my cell and called Andy.

"Hello," Andy was just waking up.

"Hey babe! So are you coming with you to pick up my parents?'

" What! Today's Saturday? Oh my god! Um yeah,"

I laughed, "You didn't forget did you forget? Andy how could you?! I'm kidding. Cool I think we'll need you truck so can you pick me up in an hour?"

"Yeah, see ya then," Andy said as he hung up

I laughed one more time before I got up to get ready.

I finished getting dressed after I got out of the shower. Wiped off the mirror and looked at myself. I looked at my brown eyes and tan skin and thought about Andy. Sometimes I wonder what he saw in me. Honestly, he could have any girl he wants but he chose me. My eyes filled with happy tears. Everything in my life was finally going right and I couldn't wait to see how things got better. I heard the doorbell and came back to the present.

"Coming!" I shouted as I ran to open the door to my future.

Chapter 9

The ride to the airport was tense. The car was silent and I was waiting for Andy to pass out from his shaky breathing.

"Babe could you loosen your grip on the steerin wheel. You're choking it," joked lightly. Andy looked at his hand and pulled it off the wheel for a second then lightly put it back on. "Andy, for the last time, RELAX! I know I hyped my parents up to be these scary people but they're really not," I reached for his hand. "Please stay calm for me,"

Andy looked at me before turning his attention to the road. " I'll try," he said shortly.

A half an hour later,I looked around the crowded airport. It was the second time this week I was here. I looked back at Andy. He smiled at me and got up, walking over to me. As I looked over his right shoulder and saw my parent walking though the tunnel. My dad stopped and smiled as he picked up his pace . Andy looked back as my mom and dad came to a stop in front of us. I greeted them both and turned to Andy.

"Mommy, Daddy, this is Andy,"

After the brief death stare, my dad gave Andy, he stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet ya Andy!"

Andy stuck his hand as he let the breath he was holding out of his lungs. I smiled. Maybe this weekend wouldn't be a complete disater after all. I silently watched as my parents and and chatted.

"I love the fact the ya'll are talkin' but we gotta go."

Andy picked up my mom's bag and continued to talk to my dad as we left the airport.


End file.
